the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Chronos
Chronos is the Potential for the former NeS Hero Apple before she was accidentally sent tumbling through time after an explosion and ceased to be the Character Apple and evolved into her Potential. As Chronos she can manipulate time extensively and is the head of the Time Enforcement Agency (T.E.A.), where she's often known as "Mysterious Person" to conceal her identity. She is the Earth-bound master of time, juxtaposed to Aeon, who serves as the deity of time throughout the rest of the NeSiverse. She has a vendetta against High Imp and Highemperor. She joined R.I.T.E. specifically to help in the plot against Highemperor. She retains her identity as Apple, as well as her invisibility powers and her familial ties to Losien Simon, who is her father, and her adoptive father, and master, Arkng Thand. Chronos will often help the NeS Heroes and one of her agents, Frank Smith, is one of them. Chronos, and her agency, govern time around Earth to ensure time streams are not interfered. Time travel passes can be granted and she granted one to Britticus after travelling with him and was attacked by Count Desmond. Desmond wasn't able to kill Chronos, however, but he did succeed in travelling back in time to the earliest point of NeS - Atlantis. Because he was able to travel through time, Britt actually met, later in his own life, Chronos at the earliest point in her own life when she transformed from Apple to Chronos in Victorian London and set up the T.E.A. Description Appearance She is a woman with black skin, brown eyes and black hair with a broad streak of red through it. That red is a natural colour, not dyed. She is lithe, with powerful calves and toned muscles like an athlete. Her hair is worn in a punk-style, pulled up into a mock mohican with a long, and wild, ponytail. She usually wears a long, thick cloak to conceal her identity and so she can drop it at a moment's notice. Her power to turn invisible depends on how much clothing she wears - being naked means she's utterly invisible. When not wearing her cloak, she'll wear minimalistic clothing, such as hot pants or mini-skirts. The less clothing, the more effectively she can turn it transparent with her body. Personality Chronos is quite unlike her previous unPotential self. Perhaps because she is an administrator, she often thinks like an administrator. Rules, regulations, staff, checks and balances are all important to her, especially when regarding time administration. She will often go out of her way to correct major problems, sometimes she will even accompany her agents on missions. However she also relies on others to do the work and often acts as support for others. She, unlike Apple, trusts others more easily, knowing that there is always some way of controlling them should problems arise. She isn't afraid to mess up time herself and she may even be fairly arrogant. She also tends to hold grudges, and these grudges will last for eternity since time doesn't work in a linear fashion for her. Powers & Talents Invisibility Apple is able to become invisible. When naked this effect renders her completely invisible, including any heat-sensors, motion-sensors, x-ray or otherwise. She is truly "Unseen". However the more equipment or clothing she has, the less and less this effect will have. If she were in her underwear she would still be very transparent so that only the most keen of eyes might see the faint trace of her underwear float by. If she were wearing a snow-coat she might appear just a little discoloured. This means she couldn't turn someone else invisible, only herself. Time Chronos can manipulate time in its entirety. Speed it up, slow it down, stop it completely or skip through it. Yet she can often be a victim to her own time powers, especially if she does something extreme with them (such as absorbing the timestreams of hundreds of prominent antagonists of the NeS and an entire country, as seen in Old Contracts). She governs time around the Earth and is responsible for the laws, though she is capable, and often does, break those rules herself. She can still control time beyond Earth, though she has no authority to enact her laws outside of the solar system. History Old Contracts Main article: Old Contracts TBA Britt: The Legend Main article: Britt The Legend TBA Notes & Inconsistencies TBACategory:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Potentials Category:NeS2 Characters